campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adele Miyazaki
Personality Adele usually keeps to herself and she doesn't like anyone who bosses her around, everyone finds her weird and care-free. She can be wild sometimes and a bit b*tchy, she's also very independent and is a girl who will do anything to complete her goal. She doesn't follow rules and is a bit of a rebel, although she has a great voice and loves to play the guitar and piano. She also likes art and designing, she's really clumsy and loves to drink coffee. History Kaede Miyazaki, a son of Hachiman who had everything any person who'd want. He was a famous actor who was quiet and kept to himself, he won many awards for his acting and appeared in many magazines. He soon met Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu at a photo shoot for a magazine that he was doing, he instantly fell for her. He went up to her after the photo shoot ended and asked her out but she looked at him as if he was from outer space and said 'No, I'm sorry.' she bowed and went back to work, the next day he asked the same thing. She sighed and said no, he kept asking her and bugging her until she finally said yes. He took her to a cafe and they chatted for awhile, Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu soon fell in love with him and they soon started dating. A few months later she became pregnant and she told him that when the child was born she couldn't see him anymore, he asked why and she said that she was a goddess. Kaede laughed and said that it was impossible, until she proved it to him that there was a camp with children that was going to be like the baby, Kaede soon believed her and he nodded. When Adele was born, Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu left her on Kaede's doorstep. Kaede looked at Adele with disgust and thought it was all his fault that Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu wanted to leave, he dumped her in front of her grandmother's doorstep. As Adele grew up she loved her grandmother and she loved to compose music, she wrote her own lyrics and helped her grandmother run her CD store. At school she was an outsider, everyone looked down on her and thought she was a weird person. When her grandmother fell ill, they became poor and everyone laughed at her. Adele soon found a night market with an old man who was a bit blind and sold food, she immediately started stealing a few fruits and vegetables every night. Two weeks later then old man found her, she paused and dropped the vegetables. She ran back home and took off her mask, her grandmother asked where she went. Adele was quiet and just said 'Sorry...', the next day on the newspaper she saw the headline. It was about the old man and how she stole for about three weeks, her grandmother was already feeling though and she stop stealing from there. When she turned fifteen a monster attack happened, she freaked out and started to run away from it. A demigod was nearby and killed the monster, he helped her up and took her to camp. But first they explained it to her grandmother and she understood perfectly, when they arrived she was claimed by Benzaiten/Kunino-sagiri/Amaterasu. Powers Offensive #Children of Benzaiten are able to create musical notes with the use of musical instruments which will explode once it touches anything solid. #Children of Benzaiten are able to conjure metallic note blades which may be used to cut through anything. Defensive #Children of Benzaiten are able to create a force field made of musical energy with the use of musical instruments which may be used to block and deflect anything. The longer they maintain the force field, the more draining it is to the user's energy. #Children of Benzaiten are able to draw a circle of magical symbols around them which when finished, sprouts a powerful shield able to stand anything for 20 minutes. Supplementary #Children of Benzaiten are able to create a sound wave which may be used to immobilize and confuse enemies, rendering them vulnerable. #Children of Benzaiten are able to force a person to watch them perform any instrumental, musical or dance performance. They may confuse the target and immobilized for a few minutes. #Children of Benzaiten are able to cause a group of people to speak different languages, confusing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Benzaiten are stronger when there is music around. #Children of Benzaiten can force a person to recite haikus and poems for a short period of time. #Children of Benzaiten are able to mentally translate another language to their personal language. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to make his/her own works of art to come alive and attack for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Benzaiten are artistic, have good voices and have the innate ability to speak most foreign languages but mostly on Japanese. Relationships WIP >.< Category:Children of Benzaiten Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Characters